


itty bitty

by joshlerfreak



Series: Alpha/Omega Joshler [1]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A/B/O, ABO dynamics, Bottom Josh, Desperation, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Josh, PWP, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, a/b/o dynamics, aggressive tyler, alpha Tyler, cumslut josh, daddy Tyler, desperate josh, needy josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerfreak/pseuds/joshlerfreak
Summary: Tyler finds Josh on his heat.Josh needs his teeny tiny cock played with and a massive cock to fill his dripping hole.In the heat of the moment(no phun intended) they claim and mate each other.





	itty bitty

To Tyler, it was obvious that Josh was an omega. But Josh, being the stubborn omega he is, was incessant on the fact that he was a beta.

Josh knew that Tyler knew, and Tyler knew that he knew he knew. But neither of them wanted to admit anything or talk about it. If Josh was insecure about being an omega then Tyler would let him choose for himself what he wanted to do and be.

As the tour went on as planned, Josh made no plans to tell anyone anything. He took his suppressants when needed and made sure to always keep some scent neutralizer in his pocket.

But sometimes, his suppressants didn't work and he goes through his heat unplanned.

And for an omega as needy as Josh? To be alone on a heat is the worst thing to do to the small pup that Josh himself turns into.

Tyler wasn't sure why he could smell Josh no matter how much scent neutralizer that boy put on. But no matter what, Tyler could always smell him and locate exactly where he was. So as he opened the tour bus doors and was hit with the absolute stench of heat and arousal, Tyler felt himself nearly pass out as he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him.

Walking up the stairs, Tyler's mind reeled, his instincts thrashing around inside of himself as he followed the smell desperately.

"Alpha!" Josh found himself whining when he could smell Tyler's scent finally, his ass dripping with slick and awaiting something that would impale his hot hole.

As Tyler opened the last door in the tour bus that lead to the big bedroom in the back, his mouth instantly started watering while Josh lay writhing on the floor, completely naked and coated in sweat, his ass high in the air and dripping with arousal. His slick covers the floor in small amounts as his asshole clenches and awaits for Tyler.

"Josh," Tyler says sternly, his alpha showing through as Josh turns his face and looks up at him, his facial expression exhausted and covered in tears. His eyes continue to leak, sniffling every so often as he tries to desperately contain himself.

"Please alpha, please," Josh pants, clawing towards Tyler's feet. Tyler watches as Josh humps desperately against the floor before raising his hips high again, needing a cock to fill him up. Needing Tyler's cock to fill him up.

And oh man does Tyler want to fill him up. Tyler wants to fill him up and force him to take his knot. Tyler wants to be stuck inside of him, pumping him full of his seed. Breeding him. Fucking him. Stretching him raw.

"Alpha!" Josh is practically screaming, the childish tone begging for Tyler.

"Josh!" Tyler growls, taking his shirt off and throwing it across the room while Josh looks up to him and side glances, stretching his neck in submission, "I'm gonna take you, you're mine," Tyler says sternly, making Josh whine and whimper deliciously, nodding his agreement.

"Do you want me to mate you? Because I'm going to. I can't control it, it's going to happen." Tyler warns, watching as Josh turns around and watches Tyler's expression as he looks down at the slick that continuously drips from his pink wanton hole.

"Claim me," Josh yelps, watching Tyler strip himself completely, his cock springing upwards, achingly hard and more massive than Tyler had ever seen it grow before.

"You want this?" Tyler demands an answer, "I need to know from you Josh, not your omega," Tyler leans down, gripping Josh's face while his cock head brushes Josh's slick covered hole that clenches and awaits Tyler's intrusion.

"Yes Ty, please," Josh says, leaning forward to rest his forehead against his best friends. Tyler sighs, letting his alpha take over as he thrusts up to the hilt, forcing Josh's cheeks apart as Josh screams and scratches at the floor.

"Yes Alpha!" Josh's yell is cracked and aching from the amount of whining he had already been doing all day.

'How long has he been waiting for this?' Tyler wonders. How long had Josh been waiting for Tyler's large cock to fill him up just right?

Tyler pounds Josh the hardest he had ever gone, slick splashing and coating Josh's ass as he clenched hotly around Tyler's thick cock. Tyler growls with every grunt, pulling Josh apart and back with every thrust to force himself deeper every time. Josh flipped onto his side, trying to face his alpha desperately.

"Wanna see you alpha!" Josh cries as Tyler flips him onto his stomach and forces his face into the floor. Tyler hears his plea and stills for a moment, wanting to take care of his omega.

Flipping Josh over onto his back, Tyler caresses Josh's face gently, his face hovering over his as he thrusts back in as hard as he can, Josh's face twisting in pleasure. Spreading his neck for display, Josh is desperately and whining.

"Mate me, Mark me, claim me, please, please alpha take me!" Josh is begging, his hole clenching as he starts to shudder through his orgasm, forcing Tyler's cock knot to inflate and start pumping his seed into Josh's anus.

Tyler leans down, sinking his teeth into Josh's neck and growling when he moves. Shaking his head, Tyler tastes Josh's blood as their scents mingle. Josh quickly latches onto Tyler's throat as well, biting down hard before Tyler finally stills, his cock stuck inside of Josh as Josh continues to rock through his orgasm and shake until he calms down and lets Tyler lap at his mark kindly. Josh laps at the mark he created on Tyler before falling back and letting Tyler take care of him.

Josh starts to fade back to his normal self, and panics when he wraps his head around the situation of his best friend and him claiming each other.

"Fuck," Josh sighs, pushing on Tyler's shoulders. Tyler growls, pinning Josh down and lapping at his throat pathetically. Josh huffs, feeling Tyler's cock knot inside of him still.

"You're so fucking big!" Josh groans, clenching around him before moaning at the oversensitivity. Tyler nuzzles into Josh's neck and reaches down to toy with Josh's limp cock.

"So pretty," Tyler coos, pinching at Josh's tiny cock that lays in a pool of his cum.

"Don't," Josh warns, knowing that his genes gave him his small cock for a reason.

"So tiny and cute," Tyler smiles, locking eye contact with Josh who can see they're both back to their normal selves.

"Tyler," Josh whines, embarrassed as Tyler shifts, the knot tugging which causes Josh to grunt.

"When will you go down?" Josh asks, covering his cock and looking down to where Tyler is connected to him. Josh cups his own limp cock to conceal himself from Tyler's eyes.

"Not for a while," Tyler shrugs, caressing the mark on Josh's neck. Josh pulls away which makes Tyler growl.

"You're mine," he snaps, making Josh whimper and bare his neck before snapping out of his trance.

"Don't use that tone with me!" Josh snaps. Tyler growls, baring his teeth to Josh before snapping out of it and thrusting his knot further inside of Josh to make it tighter feeling.

"Fuck! So big," Josh whimpers, "love it," Josh sighs, accepting the feeling and letting Tyler caress him.

"Lemme touch your tiny cock," Tyler demands, Josh's hands falling from his groin to reveal what he was hiding. His tiny cock is fully hard again, standing at a proud barely three inches that drips with pre cum.

"So cute and hard," Tyler flicks at Josh's cock, watching as it bobs obscenely. Josh whimpers, Tyler's fingers pinching at the tiny penis and jacking him off slowly. Josh shudders as he quickly cums again, clenching around Tyler knot that hasn't started to deflate yet.

Josh sighs, eyes closed as Tyler holds him and rocks him in his arms to soothe him of the shock of the situation. Josh's heat stands at bay for the time being, his eyes shutting as he sighs and lets Tyler hold him.

"So big," he mumbles every so often, his cock becoming achingly hard yet again with the pressure of Tyler knot on his prostate. Tyler sits up, his knot pulling on Josh's sphincter causing a whine to tumble from his mouth.

Tyler hushes him, pulling Josh's hips up to rest comfortably as his cock stays attached to his hole. Tyler smiles down at Josh who brings his arms up to rest under his head, watching Tyler with careful eyes.

"You're itty bitty cock is hard again," Tyler says, making Josh close his eyes.

"Stop making fun of me," he says quietly, his omega keeping him quiet, yet his personality making him argue for his emotions.

Tyler hushes the omega, "Josh," Tyler waits for Josh to open his eyes and look at him, eyes ashamed as he gulps down his embarrassment.

"I'll never make fun of you. I love your little penis. I wanna suck your cock so badly. I want to taste it, feel it, kiss it. Your itty bitty cock is mine. All mine. Nobody gets to know that your tiny little cock is tiny except for me," Tyler cups Josh's small ballsack, "and these little balls are mine too. Your all mine. I wanna suck on these little balls. You're gonna ride my face sometime and your tiny little cock and balls are gonna fit in my mouth, all together. I'm gonna make you cum by just sucking on all your little parts at once, and maybe you'll wanna fuck my hole sometime and it won't work because you're too tiny. And I'm gonna love it because you're gonna fill my ass with your tiny load and it's gonna be so unsatisfying for my cock, but you're gonna writhe and then wanna let me use your hole because you'll be dripping with too much slick to be able to do anything other than spread yourself out for me," Tyler explains all while pinching and flicking at Josh's teeny tiny cock that quivers for the attention. Josh shudders through his third orgasm, eyes locked with Tyler who smiles before his eyes roll back as he collapses on top of Josh, hips bucking further into Josh's hole as his knot spurts his full load into Josh's anal canal. Josh whimpers, feeling the heat spread through him as Tyler's cock deflates with each spurt that fills him up. Josh looks down, watching as his lower belly inflates with each load, the ache is painful, but so good as Tyler finally finishes, his cock laying limply inside of Josh's hole that aches so tenderly.

"M'kay, gotta let you empty out, there's a lot in there," Tyler sighs, pulling out gently, hearing Josh hiss and then cry out.

"No!" He screams, "keep it in!" Josh is leaning up, reaching for Tyler soft cock. Tyler growls, reaching forward to push at Josh's chest and then press down roughly on Josh lower stomach, the pressure causing Josh to push out the mass amounts of cum that spurt out obscenely. Josh is yelling, screaming and crying for Tyler to leave it all inside of him, wanting to be full of his mates children.

"Keep it in!" Tyler only pushes harder, Josh's hole clenching and spewing his cum from the confines of his anal canal.

"Shh baby," Tyler hushes Josh, reaching his fingers into Josh's loose hole an stretching him open to look inside. Josh opens easily, Tyler leaning down to have a taste, his tongue dipping in the large hole before letting Josh close around his tongue. Tyler moans, pulling away and humming in appreciation.

"Good boy," he sits up, watching as Josh leans on his elbows to look at the huge puddle of Tyler's cum that lays wasted on the floor. Josh leans forward, scooping some of the cum onto his fingers before desperately trying to finger it back inside of himself.

Tyler tsk's him quickly, grabbing his hand away, "Josh you can't even bear children, stop being so unreasonable," Josh looks up at Tyler with tears threatening to spill.

"You don't want my children?" He asks pathetically, Tyler quickly shaking his head.

"Josh, your omega is taking over," Tyler says, watching as Josh sits hunched with his legs spread wide and fingers trying to scoop cum into his ass.

Josh soon zones back into himself and what he's doing, face twisting in confusion as he look up to Tyler and they both fall into a laughing fit. When they finally calm down, Josh licks his fingers experimentally, locking eye contact with Tyler as he moans at the taste.

"Damn you taste good," Josh whimpers, leaning down to lap at the puddle on the floor. Tyler moans at the disgusting scene before him, pulling at Josh's shoulders.

"You can taste my cum by sucking me off sometime, you don't need to do this!" Tyler laughs, Josh whining as he gestures to the wasted cum that lays in front of him.

Josh sighs, letting Tyler drag him onto the bed and snuggle under his protective hold. Josh gently ruts against Tyler's hip every so often, overstimulation and his heat still causing him to want any friction. Tyler finds himself reaching down to play with Josh's little cock every so often to easily make him cum.

Josh pulls back to look at his best friend with careful eyes, Tyler looks down at him to cock an eyebrow.

"Thanks," Josh sighs, "glad I'm claimed by someone who's not a dick I guess, even though it kind of ruined our friendship by turning it into a relationship," Josh shrugs, letting Tyler smile.

"Me too, glad I don't have to worry about any alphas coming near you and trying to hit on you anymore. Drove me crazy," Tyler sighs which makes Josh furrow his eyebrows.

"How'd you know I was an omega?" He asks, already knowing that Tyler knew, but wondering how.

Tyler laughed, "you're joking right? You reek dude. I can locate you pretty much anywhere with how bad you reek of pheromones," Josh shakes his head with a laugh.

"Mark and Brad are both alphas and they can't smell anything about me?" This makes Tyler frown with concentration.

"What about me?" Tyler asks, "what do you think about my smell?" Josh shrugs.

"Can smell you from a mile away," he laughs, "you stink bro," Tyler shakes his head.

"It didn't dawn on you that only mates can smell each other from different rooms let alone blocks and miles away from each other?" Tyler suddenly laughs, "that didn't even dawn on me!" He smacks himself on the forehead, Josh suddenly coming to the realization as well.

"Oh my god dude! We've been mates this whole time!" 

"Just took us fucking to realize it I guess," Tyler shrugs, laughing at the terrible joke before gently running a finger over his mark on Josh's neck, feeling Josh gently lap at the mark on his.


End file.
